Quotes
Jacksepticeye has many quotes, but here are his most used or favorites. Quotes *"Top of the mornin' to ya laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to name! " (Intro) *"Hello! All you beautiful people, my name is Jacksepticeye." (Old intro) *"Hey hey guys, what is going on? I am back for another_____." (First intro) *"Well that does it for this episode of game!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" (Outro) *"Move ye ball bastards!" *“My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife” (whenever he plays as Connor in the Detroit Become Human playthrough) *"I love it to bits" (whenever he plays/revisits a game he enjoys.) *"LIKE A BOSS!" *"Kill him. KILL HIM!!" *"Ankles! All Broken!" (When he crashes in Skate 3) *"You ungrateful b*stard!" *"Any form of criticism." (Directed at Billy) *"SCREW YOU BILLY!!" (When Billy dies, gets injured, or Billy kills him)(At random times when Billy is seen) *"Speeeed is keeeey!" (In Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount and Skate 3 and in every game where speed is related) *"OH HI EUNICE!!!...... I LOVE YOU" (In Bully, whenever the female character "Eunice" passes by) *''Calm your tits of a character/person!'' (Whenever someone is in panic, even if it's a male) *"GO BILLY GO!!!" (When he does a level where speed is needed in Happy Wheels) *"It's/Is too far. (When he fails at a spikefall in Happy Wheels) *"NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!" (When he uses the "Sasquatch" in Turbo Dismount) *"OWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING" (When he uses the pink tricycle in Turbo Dismount) *"YOLO B****ES!" (When he does something reckless) *"Blasphemy, of the highest order!" (When he makes a mistake) *"Thread the needle!" (When he attempts something that requires precision) *"When in doubt, Segway Steve!" (When he is doing a spikefall with Segway Steve in Happy Wheels) *"LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!! (Covers web cam)" (When he sees something that is inappropriate for kids) *"GOOO JACKY BOY!!!" (When he starts a level with Mr. Dismount in Turbo Dismount) *"Flips for days!" (When Jack sees a character (in any game) doing flips) *"F***A YOU, GAME!" (When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is angered at a game) *"I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game) *"And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" (in Happy wheels, usually when using Pogo Pete or Segway Steve) *"F*** IT!" (When he fails at something) *"Look at this sexy beast!" (Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic) *"Hey Ma!... Ma!! (says what is happening while pointing finger at screen)! 'S awesome...! (When he sees/does something crazy going on in game) *"TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!/TWISTY FRESH NIPPLES!/MY NIPPLES ARE SO FRESH RIGHT NOW!" (When he is excited about something) *"BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" (When something mentions balls or when he does anything involving balls (As in circles)) *"Limber, loose, rubber goose!" (In Happy Wheels in a level where you have to move a lot, such as ball falls and jet falls) *"Slinky dink!" (When he does a Slinky-like motion in any sort of game) *"STEEEEVE" (In Happy Wheels when Segway Steve he fails a spikefall) *"+1 BICEPS" (whenever strength is involved) *"'TICKY BOMB!" (When he is playing Grand Theft Auto V and throws a Sticky Bomb) *"WHAT?" (When he is surprised or shocked) *"DON'T YOU DARE WINK AT ME!!" (Said when Evie winks at him) *"SICK TRICKS BETTY!" (Skate 3) *"There are 2 types of people, those who like pineapple pizza, and those who are wrong" (Said at Pax South/East 2017) *”Heeey Reefies" (whenever he spots the alien creature Reefbacks in Subnautica) *"Honey, I'm trash" (used in House Flipper) *"GLORY GREATEST!" and "GLORY TO ARSTOZKA!" (Papers, Please) *"Off roading b*tches!" (whenever he rides a vehicle in-game and goes off track) *"Positive Mental Attitude/PMA" (Jack's 2018 motto) *"DETAINED!!!" (When he detains someone in Papers Please) *"Get the f*** outta my line!!!" (When he disapproves of someone in Papers Please) *"Laugh!" (Funniest home videos) *"My glankles!" (Subnautica: Below Zero) *"Real proud dad" (Resident Evil 2) *"Hjönk Hjönk am goose!" (Untitled Goose Game) *"Ding Ding Ding! Top of mornin!" (Minecraft) Trivia *Jack also uses the word "formidable" in normal vocabulary. Category:Miscellaneous